


Counting On You

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they met. How they fell in love. How he crumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on Tumblr.
> 
> gtav au vanoo? "You’re not the only one counting on me.”

They first met at the hospital. Brock was working as a nurse at the time that the EMTs brought in a man in his early twenties. The man was unconscious and had a bullet wound on his left shoulder, dangerously close to the heart. Brock watched as the surgical unit rushed to save this man’s life.

The first time they spoke was a day later, when Brock went into the injured man’s room to check his vitals. “You’re awake, that’s fantastic. How are you feeling, sir?” He proceded to gather his materials as the patient spoke.

“Well, considering there’s a hole in my shoulder and I’ve been unconscious for a little bit over 24 hours, I’m just peachy.“ He looked up at the nurse with a smile. “My name’s Evan, what’s your name?”

“My name is Brock and I’m going to be taking some vitals so if you’ll give me your arm, we can start with blood pressure.”

Three weeks later, they went out on their first date. Evan had charmed his way into Brocks heart through cheesy jokes and bad pick up lines. Brock never felt more happy in his life until he came out of the hospital once his shift was over to find a healed Evan with a bouquet of ruby red roses waiting for him.

“Are you seriously taking me on a date now? At least let me change!” “You look perfect, come on I know this really nice, cozy diner. You’ll love it, I promise.”

They spent the night laughing and talking about their childhoods and had a wonderful time. Although, Brock did notice that Evan didn’t talk about his work. When Brock asked him, he stated it was one of the most exciting jobs to do in Los Santos and turned the subject back to Brock.

They kept going on dates for a couple of months before Evan seemed to start randomly disappearing. He wouldn’t answer any calls or texts for days on end, leaving Brock to wonder what on earth this man could possibly be doing.

Evan told him about his job a day before he asked him to be his boyfriend. His boyfriend was a criminal, the leader of one of Los Santos biggest gangs that pulled big and complicated heists. When Brock just looked at Evan and serenely asked, “Does this mean I’m like a Queen? Cause I can totally slay.”

Evan laughed and kissed Brock passionately, before Brock led them to his bedroom.  
Evan always let Brock know when a heist was happening, but never gave him enough information to labeled as an accomplice. Each time Evan had to leave, Brock would Hug him close and give him all the kisses before whispering, “I love you so much, I’m counting on you to come back to me. Be safe, Baby.”

“I love you too, see you soon.”

Brock felt like he couldn’t breathe, his eyes sore and puffy from crying for two days straight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a firm pat on his back, even a hug he didn’t have the energy to return.

“Brock, God, I’m so sorry. I should have been there to help him with the- Goddamn it he was my best friend and I let you both down! If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call any of us okay?” Tyler put his arms around the broken man.

“He loved you so much, Brock. That would have been his last heist because he wanted to be an honest man when he asked you to marry him. I’m so sorry.” Mini said as he handed Brock a small black, velvet box. Another sob ripped through Brock’s throat, he accepted the box and clutched it in his trembling hands.

He left the room in a rush and slammed the nearest bathroom door behind him. He slid to the ground and placed his head between his knees, he wished he would have begged Evan to not go. He wanted his little Batowl to barge into this bathroom and hold him, to promise him that this is just a nightmare. That when he wakes up he’ll see crazy bed hair and breathtaking hazel brown eyes looking at him adoringly.

But that’s not going to happen.

Brock pulled out his cellphone, looking at the last text message his boyfriend sent him.

‘Brock. I love you, nothing will ever change that. Forgive me Baby. I’m so fucking sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you.’  
‘But you’re not the only one counting on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also requested to me on Tumblr after they said they preferred a happier ending.
> 
> Hi Rinna! So our squad read the vanoo one shot you did recently and we are currently all distressed and would like to request an alternate ending of what if evan didn't die ;o; pls grant our wish! <3 (we loved the one shot but angst is our weakness!!) Thank youuuu ^-^ -Renn

“I love you so much, I’m counting on you to come back to me. Be safe Baby.”

“I love you too, see you soon.”

It’s been three days. Three days since he’s last seen and heard his boyfriend. Evan better be ready to make this up to him with lots and lots of kisses and cuddles. Maybe some breakfast in bed, and a puppy.

Brock was worried out of his mind, Evan had said that this was an incredibly difficult heist but that the reward was worth it. He also said that it wouldn’t take more than a day and a half at most, and now Brock was spending his lunch break staring at his cellphone.

It vibrated, a message from ‘BatOwl'

Relief flooded his system, his shoulders relaxing as he exhaled a long breath.

‘Hey Babe, I’m safe and coming home with amazing news for us when you get home! Do you wanna go to the park for Ice cream when your shift is over?’

‘I really want ice cream, this isn’t an option anymore Babe. We’re going.’

‘I love you btw

Brock giggled at his boyfriend’s goofiness, sending a quick text back, he went back to work with a little more pep in his step. His boyfriend was safe and sound back at home and Brock got to get more kisses and cuddles from the man he loves for another day.

Brock practically tore the door of his and Evan’s apartment off it hinges to get in. He ran into their bedroom, and collapsed next his sleeping boyfriend and moved Evan’s arms to cuddle with him. Kissing up his bare chest to the nape of his neck, and finally ending with a quick peck on the corner of the soft pink lips of his.

Evan scrunched his nose, “Hey, I didn’t gear you come in. Do you wanna change and then we can leave?”

“Actually, I just want to stay here with you. I brought you ice cream, don’t worry. I just thought we could stay in and ‘Netflix and Chill’?” Brock teased with a raise of his eyebrows.

They were watching a comedy, and Brock thought it was the most amazing movie in existence it seemed, because he could not stop laughing. Evan was staring at his sweet, handsome, and caring boyfriend with an idiotic smile. He pulled out a small black box and nipped Brock on the ear.

“Ow! Babe, why?” Brock whined, punching him on the shoulder.

“Brock, I love you so goddamn much. I didn’t ever want to fall in love because of what I did but I met you and just couldn’t help myself. You a are the love of my life. Marry me?”

Brock was speechless, Evan was totally proposing to him with ice cream smeared on his chin. He giggled and kissed Evan, “Of course I’ll marry you Baby! Oh my God, I love you!”


End file.
